Tres hermanos, Tres vidas
by Chisueo
Summary: ¿Como es la vida despues de perder a tu madre? Cristian lo sabe bien, trabajar, no dormir y desvelarse por sus dos hermanos pequeños. Sumado a las constantes peleas que ambos pequeños tienen, su vida parece ser un caos/Pesimo Summary, denle una oportunidad/NO PARING


Bueno, primero algo que aclarar:

Es un AU donde mis oc's de Chile (Norte, Centro y Sur) seran personas comunes y corrientes, tambien hare mencion de otros oc's mios tambien para ir agregando mas personajes. OTRA COSA: no es yaoi ni nada por el estilo, en verdad no habra romance o si lo hay, solo habra mencion, fuera de eso nada.

Tambien sera narrado en POV (Point of View) de cada personaje, el orden siempre se mantendra, primero el hermano mayor (Centro) despues el de al medio (Norte) y finalmente el menor (Sur).

Las edades que tendria en ESTE FIC serian:

Norte: 10 Años

Centro: 18 años

Sur: 5 años

Los nombres de cada uno es:

Norte: Javier Ignacio Rodriguez Carrera

Centro: Cristian Alejandro Gonzales Carrera

Sur: Benjamin Mauricio Fernandez Carrera

¿Porque diferente apellido paterno? ¡Ergo! Son de diferentes padres, asi que es por eso

No mencionare el nombre de cada padre de ellos mas que el de Benjamin (Que es España -Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-) ya que es un punto a tratar en la historia. Sin mas, los dejo con el fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Cristian<strong>

Bueno, creo que primero debería explicar quién soy. Me presento, mi nombre es Cristian Alejandro Gonzales Carrera, tengo 18, trabajo y cuido de mis dos hermanos menores ¿Se preguntan por qué? Nuestra madre murió antes de que yo pudiera licenciarme de cuarto medio, quedamos a cargo de unos parientes un tiempo yo y mi hermano Javier, pero claro, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad las cosas empezaron a marchar mal. Decidí solo llegar hasta ese curso y empezar a trabajar, me lleve a mi hermano a una casa bastante pequeña, lo suficiente para nosotros, pero con lo que jamás conté fue que el padre del más pequeño de mis hermanos me lo viniera a dejar porque él tenía una nueva pareja que estaba esperando un bebe y que prácticamente le exigió venir desde España, si, ESPAÑA, a dejar a Benjamín a cargo de mamá, aunque claro, como ella había muerto, me lo dejo a mí, y así comenzó una vida bastante ajetreada para mí.

—¡Te dije que hoy salíamos temprano, Cris!—ese niño de cabello café, ojos del mismo color y que no pasa los 10 años es mi hermano Javier, es algo enojón, parece un 'viejo chico' porque siempre se molesta a lo mínimo—¡Y el tonto de Benja se cayó y ahora tiene todas las rodillas raspadas!

— ¿Qué?—fue lo único que pude decir al escuchar aquello ¿Se había caído Benjamín? Claro, ahí estaba sentado y con los ojos llorosos, solo tenía cinco años, recién iban en kínder y era algo distraído, sin contar que solo se mantiene quieto si le doy dulces o le pasa algo como lo de ahora.

Lo reviso y ¡claro! Ahí estaban las heridas en las rodillas mientras seguía derramando lágrimas. Era solo un niño pequeño, pero vaya líos causaba cuando lo dejaba solo con Javier, incluso el peinado que actualmente tienen es culpa de ellos, pero bueno, después quizás cuente el porqué, lo tome en brazos y así mismo me lo lleve a casa, era temprano, bueno, relativamente temprano. Las clases de mis hermanos normalmente duraban hasta las siete de la tarde, en la mañana una vecina que amablemente los cuida hasta que el furgón escolar los pasa a buscar porque yo a las ocho de la mañana salgo a trabajar, debo hacerlo por ellos, claro está.

Escucho en el camino como Javier me contaba lo que habían hecho, que había aprendido no sé qué cosa, y que en artes visuales lo habían regañado por no llevar los materiales, eso había sido culpa mía, no tenía dinero para comprárselos, claro, era fin de mes, como siempre llegábamos a "pata'as con los piojos". Noto como Benjamín sigue llorando bajito por las heridas que se había hecho, no era muy apegado a mí y cuando lo tomo en brazos casi siempre se pone de mal humor y termina tratando de bajarse. Le acaricio el cabello y le sonrió un poco, si igual era mi hermano menor y el más pequeño de los tres.

— ¿Y qué hiciste tú, Benja?—le pregunte al notar que Javier ya no hablaba y caminaba molesto delante mío, no era novedad aquello, siempre se molestaba cuando tomaba en cuenta a Benjamín

—La tía nos hizo dibujar a la familia…y me caí po'…—al menos ya hablaba como chileno normal, antes cuando había llegado no faltaba la palabra española entre medio, lo cual me enfermaba, me recordaba a su padre y por ende lo que sufría mamá cuando le quitaron a Benjamín, no era para menos, apenas nació el muy idiota se lo llevo a España, mi madre con suerte pudo estar un mes con el cuándo bebe— ¡Ah! Y nos dieron jugo de naranja…pero lo bote porque no me gusta

El viaje a casa como siempre era agotador para mí, no me daba ni cuenta cuando estaba durmiendo en la micro y Javier me despertaba con un golpe en la cabeza, mientras Benjamín me tironeaba de la manga para que le diera un dulce, claro está que se lo daba, así no empezaba a llorar o a reclamar. Tomaba a ambos de la mano y nos bajábamos apenas de ese infernal transporte, llegaba a casa y los dejaba ahí un rato viendo televisión para ir a comprar el pan para la once. Es agotador mi día, pero tengo que hacerlo por mis hermanos menores, sé que puedo con esto y que no me vencerá tan fácil.

**POV Javier**

Odio esto, mi hermano chico es fastidioso, siempre se roba la atención de Cristian, detesto que este aquí ¡Ah! Como me gustaría que su papá lo viniera a buscar y se lo llevara de vuelta a su casa, pero no, lo dejo a cargo de mi hermano a pesar de que mamá se murió. Mi nombre es Javier Ignacio Rodríguez Carrera, si, con mi hermano mayor no tenemos los mismos apellidos pero no me importa, es mi hermano y no quiero que Benjamín este cerca de él.

La mala suerte es que si le hago algo, Cristian me castiga y me quita las cosas que me gustan y solo porque le hago una broma inofensiva a Benjamín, como cuando le corte el pelo, pero fue porque él me molesto. Ahora ambos tenemos el mismo corte, que por cierto es muy disparejo y mi hermano mayor se equivocó al hacérmelo a mí, porque era hacia el otro lado y no, él lo dejo al otro. Ahora Benjamín está viendo televisión y comiendo dulces mientras mi hermano fue a comprar, y yo, yo tengo que hacer ejercicios de matemática que no entiendo y la tele me distrae. Me levante de la mesa y tome el control del televisor y la apague, odio cuando pone sus tontos monos animados del discovery kids.

— ¡HEY! ¡Te voy a acusar a Cristian!—me grito Benjamín mientras se paraba en el sillón de rodillas y me veía hacia atrás— ¡Pásame el control!

— ¡No te lo voy a pasar! ¡Me teni' chato con tus monos!—grite molesto, era odioso, como el recién va en kínder no tiene tareas que hacer ni nada— ¡Deberiai' irte a España de nuevo!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Me caes mal!—termino de decir eso y me tiro su estuche de colores en la cabeza.

Eso me molesto, me levante de nuevo de la silla, fui donde él y le pegue en la cabeza, me enfermaba su forma de ser y que haya venido a nuestra casa a estar molestando como siempre porque su papá no lo quería. El me tiro el cabello y yo hice lo mismo mientras le pegaba en la espalda con el puño cerrado, el en cambio seguía tirándome el cabello, una y otra vez, terminamos botando varias cosas pequeñas, entre ellas un florero y algunas fotografías, pero no paramos de pelear. Finalmente sentimos como la puerta se abría y entraba Cristian con la bolsa con pan y algunos huevos, al vernos así dejo las bolsas en la mesa y nos separó entre gritos y retos.

A mí me regaño, me dijo que no podía ser así con Benjamín porque era más pequeño y un sinfín de otras cosas que me molestaron, él era mi hermano y no de ese otro, me debería haber apoyado a mí y no a Benjamín. Me mando a recoger los cuadros mientras él hablaba con Benjamín y le limpiaba las lágrimas, siempre lloraba por todo, como si fuera una niña, yo no lloro con nada casi nunca y eso que mamá murió. Mire una fotografía donde aparecía mamá, mi hermano y yo, era sencilla, fue cuando fuimos la última vez a la playa antes de que muriera, aunque claro, cuando paso eso mi hermano me dijo que se había ido al cielo y que ahora nos cuidaba.

—Ya, Javi, a tomar once, lávate las manos y te sientas a la mesa—me dijo Cristian mientras ponía el hervidor a hervir, siempre andaba de un lado para el otro en la casa o en su trabajo, además de estar cansado.

—Vale… ¿Qué hay de once?—pregunte al saber que había traído huevos, seguro eran huevos revueltos y una taza de leche con chocolate, casi siempre nos daba leche con chocolate a la once y en la mañana la vecina nos daba leche y pan con mermelada o mantequilla.

—Huevos revueltos y leche con chocolate—lo sabía, mi hermano cas nunca cambiaba las cosas que comíamos siempre era lo mismo a excepción del fin de semana que nos sacaba a comer helado a la plaza ni aunque sea, pero nos sacaba a pasear.

Me fui a lavar las manos y me senté en la mesa a esperar que Cristian nos sirviera la once, preparo dos panes con huevo para cada uno, sirvió la leche con chocolate y él se sirvió café como siempre. Mire molesto a Benjamín toda la once, por su culpa Cristian no me iba a comprar el juego de PlayStation que quería, solo porque le pegue, y el ahí estaba aun con los ojos medios rojizos porque había estado llorando, comía como tortuga y hacia como si no había hecho nada, tonto hermano menor que no sabe nada de nada.

**POV Benjamín**

Tome mi leche y mire a mi hermano Cristian, quería dulces y me dolían las rodillas todavía porque el tonto de Javier me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo cuando nos pegamos porque él no me quería pasar el control. Es un tonto y un pesado, sabe que yo soy más pequeño y por eso me pega, también se aprovecha porque mi papá aun no vuelve de España a buscarme y sabe que al final yo soy el que sobro aquí. Mi nombre es Benjamín Ignacio Fernández Carrera, papá me vino a dejar con ellos y me dijo que eran mis hermanos y que era hasta que su señora tuviera él bebe, pero ya ha pasado tiempo de eso y no sé por qué no viene, sé que la que es mi mamá se fue al cielo y nos cuida pero nunca la conocí, viví hasta como el verano en Madrid y no conozco nada de aquí.

Mi hermano mayor no sé si me quiere, pero yo no lo quiero a él ni al otro tonto, en verdad no hayo la hora para irme de aquí. Hace dos días llame a papá pero no contesto el teléfono, creo que quizás no supo que lo llamaba, aunque mi hermano Cristian dice que no tengo que llamarlo, pero sé que lo dice solo para molestarme, en verdad no me gusta estar aquí. Cuando termine de comer me levante de la mesa y fui a ver televisión, al menos podía hacer eso por ahora y así Javier no me molesta, es un tonto que incluso me corto el pelo y ahora me pego, es un tonto, lo odio. Al encender el televisor estaban dando Pippa Pig así que lo deje ahí, me gusta ese programa y a Javier no, así que con mayor razón lo deje.

— ¡¿Podi' cambiar eso?!—me grito molesto, yo en cambio lo ignore y le subí a la televisor solo para fastidiarlo

—Javier, no seas penca con Benja, tiene 5 años—le regaño Cristian mientras lo ayudaba a hacer su tarea, yo seguí viendo televisión, aunque me aburrí y la cambie al cartoon network donde estaban dando Un show más.

Seguí viendo eso hasta que al final me quede dormido en el sillón, creo que después Cristian me llevo a mi cama y me acostó porque cuando desperté a media noche estaba ahí. Mire la noche por la ventana y pensé porque mi papá aun no me venía a buscar, dijo que solo sería hasta que naciera él bebe pero al parecer ya lo tuvo porque solo hace una semana mi hermano lo llamo y dijo algo de que qué había sido él bebe que tuvo su señora y después discutieron un poco y colgó. Odio ser pequeño aun, es como que jamás me toman en serio y eso me molesta, pareciera como si no les intereso o simplemente me ignoran porque soy pequeño.

* * *

><p>¿Algun review? ¿sugerencia? No dudes en dejarla amablemente c:<p> 


End file.
